All the Small Things
by DarkKittyDiscoJonas
Summary: It's Louis and Roxanne love. If you don't like it, don't read.  Story was reformatted and I'm just seeing it.


All the small things

* I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. This is for kicks.

Her first kiss was with Louis underneath a large willow at the back of her grandmother's flat. Louis had volunteered himself to come over and hang out with Fred, two years his senior, only to find his cousin gone and Roxanne sulking behind the complex with her head lowered and hands shoved into her pockets. He stood there watching her for a moment and wondering why her copper colored hair looked like it could have been a halo of fire in the sun. It was a mass of curls that she kept big. Louis often wondered if she hid something in it. Roxanne was the same age as him and dreading starting the sixt year. Louis strolled over to her and smiled. Roxanne dropped her hands and sighed.

"Problem?" Louis smiled. Roxanne had always been his favorite cousin, even if she was taller than him.

"I don't want to start sixth year as the only girl that hasn't been kissed!" Roxanne's naturally tanned cheeks blushed slightly as she lowered her head.

Louis chuckled and grabbed her shoulders. He turned her to him and simply planted a kiss on her lips. "There."

Roxanne shoved him and ran towards the building. "You're so weird, Louis! Grandma!"

She stood over his shoulder in advanced potions glaring down at the little notes he had written in the sides. Roxanne made a clucking sound with her tongue and tapped Louis' hand when he attempted to add toad tongue to the potion.

"Lou, toad tongue and slug blood will create an adverse reaction that will undoubtedly lead to an explosion. Really. Who wrote these notes in this book? Horrible wizard." Roxanne nudged him out the way and read the notes.

"We can't all be potion prodigies." Louis snatched his book away.

"Aye, Gryffindor, you can't." Roxanne pulled a piece of hair from her head and dropped it into the potion. She tipped the contents into a cup and handed it to Louis, who was in the process of copying something from her book.

"I better not die, Roxie. I'm just supposed to get acne, right?" Louis tipped the cup back and gulped down the contents. "Nothing happened."

Roxanne reached into her pocket and produced three vials. Two were purple and one was green. She pointed to one of the purple ones. "Drink it before Bradley gets over here."

Louis frowned as he swallowed down the potion. Multiple pimples appeared on his face. "What was that other potion?"

"What's the point of making a potion that has a spell?" Roxanne rolled her eyes and took her book before going back to her original seat.

"Did you give him my love potion?" Ashley McClover sat there looking beautiful with her flashy blue eyes and bright blond hair. She even had flawless skin.

Roxanne sniffed. "It didn't work."

Louis sat in the darkness listening to Roxanne count to herself. She was trying to make sure she had saved enough money to get those golden dragon hide boots she had seen in her magazine last week. She shoved her money into her bag and turned to Louis with a big smile. They were out after curfew. Roxanne inhaled deeply and gazed out at the lake in the distance. She and Louis had nestled between two trees to make sure they wouldnot be seen before she could finish her endeavor. They did want their final year at Hogwarts to be fun. Right? Roxanne sighed and fell flat onto her back. The shirt she wore rode up slightly to reveal her belly button. Louis felt his cheek get hot as he looked away.

"The moon is beautiful on nights like this." Roxanne's voice was soft and dream-like.

"It depends on the company." Louis laughed at the look she gave him.

"You're not really romantic, Lou." Roxanne stuck her tongue out at him and burst into a fit of giggles when he attacked her with tickles.

What possessed him to do it? Louis could not even answer the question to this day. He simply leaned forward and caught her lips with his. She tasted like lemon candy. Her eyes were round and Louis noted the increase in her breath rate. He took her lack of protest as an intivitation to explore her mouth with his own. He pulled away and was amazed at how beautiful she was with her hair cut short in thick, fluffy curls. SHe touched her lip with her index finger then did the only sensible thing she could. Her hand struck his cheek before she quickly stood and darted away.

His hazel eyes watched her retreat. He sighed. "You didn't need McClover's love potion."

She was not Roxanne, but he was Louis. The girl underneath him had brown skin the color of chocolate and chin length black hair. Her hips rose to meet his whenever he thrust into her, and Louis closed his eyes to imagine in those moments that she was someone else. SHe was lighter. Her hair was lighter. She had a small mole under her right eye. She was taller than him. He pressed his face into the pillow underneath her and imagined it was a web of bright copper curls. She would whisper his name, and he would say hers in response. His lips brushed her ear as he gently whispered, "Roxanne."

"God, Louis! Why don't you fucking marry her and leave me alone." She jumped out of the bed and dressed as she moved towards the door. "oh, that's right! She's too busy fucking your sister's husband." The door slammed at her exit.

Louis rolled over onto his back and covered his eyes with his hand. She would be back in a few days. It was Celeste's drama to walk out during sex and complain about him being in love with Roxanne, but she never remained gone for too long. Louis sat up in the bed and did not move when he saw Roxanne standing in the middle of his bedroom. She simply stared at him until her cheeks darkened and she lowered her eyes.

"It would be easier if you put on some clothes." She cleared her throat.

"This is my flat. What do you want?" Louis crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"I ummm...Fred said that it would help me become an auror if I had character references. Will you please convince James to write me one?"

"No."

She looked up at him with her mouth open. "Why?"

"Will you do something for me?" He smiled when she did not reply. "You want your job, right? I'm sure a letter from a lead auror would get you in without a problem."

Roxanne nodded. She looked him in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Louis-"

"You're already fucking Scorpius, who is a married man. Would it kill you?"

She removed her clothes and blushed again at the dark and lustful look he gave her. She crawled into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Louis sighed and reached for her. "I don't want to force you to do anything."

She exhaled loudly and nodded. Her eyes were blue and shimmered with water when she looked at him. "I want it."

His mouth covered hers and he took his time kissing her and letting his hands explore her soft and plump breasts. He was surprised to find her wet when his fingers slipped between her thighs. She tensed as if she was nervous, but Louis could tell she was trying her hardest to pretend as if she was fine. The bigger part of him that loved her screamed for him to stop. But it would be the only time he would get to truly experience her. He pulled the clamp holding her hair and buried his face in the softness the moment it fell upon her chest. He made a trail of wet kisses down until he buried his face between her legs. SHe arched her back and moaned above him.

He was going to go xrazy if he wasn't inside of her soon. Louis covered her mouth with his and positioned himself between her legs. SHe was breathing fast in the way that she did when she was scared. He lifted himself on his elbows and slowly entered her. He was surprised to find that she was tight. Her eyes were closed and it took a moment for Louis to realize that he was dead wrong. He made to pull away from her but ended up falling forward and slamming his forehead into hers. She muffled a screame underneath him.

"I'm okay." Roxanne choked out. She forced a smiled and rested a reassurig hand on his shoulder.

Louis did not move.

"Scorpius asked me to let the lie grow." Roxanne suddenly looked sad as her head fell back onto the pillow. Her eyes fluttered closed as Louis began to thrust into her. Her fingernails bit into the skin of his back as she begin to lose herself.

Louis loved the way her face changed during that moment of passion. He watched her reach ecstasy twice before he came. He planted soft kisses on her face and remained inside of her until he heard her breathing heavily underneath him. She had fallen asleep.

She was gone when he woke up but he didn't waste a minute completing his part of the bargain. He went as far as promising to pay for James a new set of robes. His cousin agreed.

Louis saw her again a few months later dressed in a billowy white dress and her hair straightened. She stood in the store with her eyes lowered while her mother muttered something to her. Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at something her mother said. She followed Angelina at a safe distance.

"- I know you're an adult, but do you even have a stable job? How could you sleep with some man and just get pregnant? Rox, I expected better from you." Angelina held up a bright pink bonnet. "I like this!"

"Mom, I'm tired. I have files to complete by morning." Roxanne rubbed her shoulder. "Mom! I'm ready to go."

"Come on, then." Angelina pushed the bonnet back onto the rack and led Roxanne towards the door. "Just because your father is doing great doesn't mean we will take care of this baby."

"Mom."

"Ok, Roxanne."

James had sent him a letter informing him that Roxanne had easily become an auror but was restricted to her desk because of her delicate condition. Louis crushed the parchment in his hand as he stood behind the tree watching what he imagined he could only be imagining within a dream. Scorpius was about to marry Dominique. He loved Dominique not Roxanne. Yet, Roxanne stood in the small clearing with her legs wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck. Louis didn't immediately recognize that feeling in his chest, but he knew what it was. With each moan from Roxanne, he felt himself breaking. He didn't care that Scorpius didn't love his sister. He cared that Roxanne didn't love him. He turned and walked away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scorpius tossed his white blond hair and glared at Roxanne. "You're going to hurt yourself."

She frowned at him and fixed her shirt as she strolled towards the trees. "You have an engagement party going on."

Scorpius chuckled as he walked ahead of her. "Really tragic, Roxie. You fell in love with your cousin and you're having his child. Your life is one meant for the theaters."


End file.
